Such an arrangement has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,706. Here the connection arrangement exhibits the form of a set comprising a plug and a socket, the elements of which are lodged on the inside of the case, the plug being latched into a hole in the case. In addition to which this plug is integral with a flexible band of insulating material in which are embedded the wires coupling it to the portion of the circuit (a battery for instance) lodged in the bracelet. Such band passes around the joint between the bracelet and the case.
This prior arrangement exhibits in essence two difficulties. One resides in the fragility of the connection band which is stressed each time the electronic appliance is fastened to or removed from the wrist. Such band is likely thus to be worn out or broken quite rapidly. The other difficulty resides in the poor sealing which is obtained between the plug and the hole of the case in which it is engaged, such sealing moreover being destroyed if for one reason or another the bracelet is disconnected from the case.
Another connection arrangement of this type has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,899. It comprises an elastic blade projecting from the case and elastically connected to the circuit lodged in the latter. This blade is supported against the axis of articulation coupling the bracelet to the case in a manner such that this axis itself participates in the transmission of electrical energy to the case. The electrical connection is thus exposed to the open air and may rapidly deteriorate by oxidation, by dust and other factors. This solution is thus far from being satisfactory.
The purpose of the invention is to furnish a connection arrangement of the type indicated above which not only assures in a durable manner a good electrical contact between the bracelet and the case of the appliance, but moreover maintains perfectly the sealing of the case which is not destroyed even when for one reason or another the bracelet must be changed.